The Professionals
by kismetrayne
Summary: Andre is forced to move to Lima but Cat, Jade and Tori go with him to join New Directions where they find love and a second family. Also Rachel finds herself in a middle of a triangle with a guy and a girl... Michelle Rubin belongs to BornThisWay201f who is feature in HellsAngel... Just wait for the holidays...If you want to see them review and tell everyone
1. The Move

_The Professionals_

_By_

_Kismetrayne_

_Part One_

_The Four of them have been best friends forever even if two of them were frenemies and they will about to enter McKinley high, a NORMAL high school. Andre had to move because his grandmother died so he had to move with his Aunt in Lima. Andre was then informed that three of his friends were going to transfer with him. _

_Cat transfer to stay with Brittany her cousin, Tori transfer to stay with Blaine her cousin and Jade transfer to stay her uncle Burt as well as her cousin Kurt who was staying home to figure out what to do with his life. _

_Jade was okay with starting her senior year here because she liked her Uncle Burt because he is the most laid back person and not judgmental like her father. _

"_Hey Kid." Uncle Burt said as he walked into her room. _

_Jade were usually have a cow about being called kid but he gets a pass. "You know we got high-def so if you ever want to see some of your movies on there. Kurt is eventually going to leave for New York so you could play your movies as loud as you want. Finn is gone to Boot Camp and your step-aunt can't hear anything from down here."Burt said and Jade responded, "Thank you." _

"_I wanted to say I think it's cool you transfer because your want to be around your friends plus with Kurt about to go it puts some life in this house.." Uncle Burt said and Jade took a breath as she was putting her boots on. "I just needed time away from California, Cat's here, Andre and...Tori. I can't believe Kurt didn't get in." Jade replied back to her Uncle and Kurt walked through the house dressed in black as he sigh then pour his Tea he walked back to his room not acknowledging anyone. "That's a good morning. He usually plays I think the musical is Les..." Burt said and Jade replied,"I know what play you're trying to say." Jade trying to help her uncle not butcher the name. _

"_Have you thought about joining the Show Choir? They could use a voice like yours." Uncle Burt said and added, "And there going to do Chicago." "There doing CHICAGO!" Jade yelled then tackle hug Burt and it occurred to the goth that this might be the best move ever. _

_Tori and Blaine were getting ready for school. _

"_Kurt's been rather distant ever since being rejected from NYADA. We just keep fighting," Blaine told Tori and her cousin walked to him with a big hug. "For what you told me it was big deal. I did an audition one time, I had to learn to take risks to play a tough girl and I went to this club called the Gorilla Club. I wrestle this man in a Gorilla suit to get tough and in the end I had two broken arms.." Tori said and Blaine had a rare smile on his face as he couldn't believe what is cousin went through. "The point of the story is that it worked out in the end, I weren't have taken risks including moving. He loves you Blaine." Blaine loved Tori for her happy ways and was glad she was here. He loved his other cousin Trina in short spurs. _

_As they went to school Brittany was walking with Cat. "Sometimes people here can be mean but I think since Jade is meaner these guys are going to be so scare of her." Brittany said to Cat and the red head responded, "I can't wait to join New Directions, are you sure it's not a cult? My brother, your cousin went to a occult and they shave everything on him." "I totally remember that because Santana..." Brittany said and Cat asked, "Brit...Are you sad that Santana's not here?" Brittany shook her head and Cat replied, "Don't be sad she loves you just remember I'm here this year. My friends are going to love you and we're going to help you graduate." _

"_Little Red." Andre called to Cat who did her cat-like squeak and she him a hug. This is the first time they all have seen each other since the transfers, they have talked on the phone but that's it."Hey guys." Tori said walking with Blaine and Jade as the Hollywood Arts crew all hug each other even Jade. _

_Blaine watch this for a second because he saw how these four people are so different yet they are like a family. _

_He knows without Kurt, he weren't be here and it makes him sad about how much of a diva Hummel as been acting like. _

_Jade turned to Blaine and said, "Look if you want I could drag him out of his bedroom and tie him up in the front of your door when he annoys me if that were help." "Thanks Jade but..." Blaine said and Tori replied, "Kurt will come around." _

"_Everyone has your schedule for class and tutoring Brittany." Blaine said and Brittany responded, "Blaine is going to help me with Math." "I got English." Tori added and Cat responded, "I got Science because my brother has broken a lot of his bones and I remember every part he's had to wait so it could heal." They all look at Cat and Jade gave her a ball to bounce as Brittany was playing with it too. As Jade looked at Brittany bouncing the ball with Cat she said, "I'll supervise the studying." _

_As Mr. Schuster went into Glee he saw the class room full of twelve. _

"_Hey guys." Mr. Schuster said and Blaine responded, "Mr. Schuster I like to introduce you to our four transfers. Matter of Fact I think we should let them audition then introduce themselves." Mr. Schuster caught off guard by the new face and just sat down waiting to hear front them. _


	2. The auditions

_The Professionals_

_By_

_KismetRayne_

_Part Two_

_**Everyone song in this chapter with the excpetion of Only Girl In The World and Pride and Joy is from Victorious**  
_

"_I'm Andre Harris I'm originally from Hollywood Arts which is a school of Performing Arts and I'm a senior. I will be performing one of my own song 365 days." Andre said and what Mr. Schuster was impressed with was he was playing his own instrument and was amazed at his talent. _

_Jade then got something about that song that she didn't notice before and Tori remember how Andre had feelings of Jade. However she never knew that Andre never got over those feelings and Jade actually did like him back. That's why she wanted to work with him just to keep her option opened because Ms. West never got over how Beck kissed Tori. _

_They all clapped and Tina said, "Andre that was great." _

"_Wait. Andre why haven't you been discover?" Mr. Schuster asked and he told the teacher about his Grandmother and the timing suck because a lot of agents was wanted to sign with them. "Well since you are a song-writer and a good musician we could really make use of your great talent." Mr. Schuster said and they all clapped as he sat down. _

"_Next up she's nickname "Little Red. Cat Valentine." Andre said and everyone clapped as she showed the song sheet. "I will sing Only Girl in the World from Rhianna." Cat said and the range was amazing. Everyone eyes widened and Tina knew her chance of a solo was going down with this voice. . _

"_Ladies and gentlemen Jade West." Cat announced and Jade got up. _

"_I'm going to sing You And I." Jade said and Brad showed he had the music sheet. _

_She looked at Andre a couple of times during the song and got a good applauds._

_She smiled then did the impersonation, _

"_I like to introduce our next audition long black hair and as cute as it could be Tori Vega." Jade said and everyone was confused by the obviously impersonation as Jade sat down. Blaine then spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen let me give a proper introduction for my cousin Tori Vega." Tori stood in front of them. _

"_First off, I don't talk like that and you have to forgive Jade she's bitter as well as twisted with her heart as black as the night." Tori said and added, "I will be singing Made in the America written by Andre and Me." _

_**Tori Sings:**_

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street _

got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in america

only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

faded 1985 from a stones concert

and i'm dying to make in america

and i'm singing the words to my favorite song

with the rag top down and my glasses on

and i'm driving straight through america

_**She Moved about with her hips. **_

i wanna taste the sun

baby i'm born to run

i got a feeling that imp not the only one

i, i wanna show some skin

yeah baby i need the ocean

and you can stop me now i've got my heart in motion

i want to make it in america

make it in america

**Tori went around the Piano**

i can see my star sunset and vine

gonna carve my name in the hollywood sign

yeah i gotta, gotta make it in america

see me wearin a smile, even if i'm broke

i'll be singing the words from a song i wrote

and i called it make it in america

i wanna taste the sun

baby i'm born to run

i got a feeling that i'm not the only one

i, i wanna show some skin

baby i need the ocean

and you can stop me now i've got my heart in motion

i wanna make it in america

make it in america

i can feel the sweat dripping down my face

i can hear my heart as it starts to race

yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place

if i just push on i know that

i wanna taste the sun

baby i'm born to run

i got a feeling that i'm not the only one

i, i wanna show some skin

baby i need the ocean

and you can stop me now i've got my heart in motion

i wanna make it in america

make it in america

_Tori got a louder ovation and she sat down, Mr. Schuster sprung from his seat,"Guys! The four of you are awesome! We have a real good chance..." "Excuse me..." A man walked in with a New York Knicks jersey and Jeans. He had a clean shave face with a bald head. "My name is Luther Lincoln, they call me L.L and I want to audition." The kid said and Mr. Schuster was over the moon. _

"_Mr. Schuster he's really good because he's my half-brother." Sugar said quietly and Jade responded, "But he's still auditioning." "Yeah of course." L.L put down his bag and gave Sugar a hug which made her squeak a little as Tori didn't want to take her eyes off him. "I'm going to sing Pride and Joy from Stevie Ray Vaughn." L.L said and he picked up a Guitar as he glance at Tori. _

_**The music start and L.L started to sing...**_

Well you've heard about love givin' sight to the blind

My baby's lovin' cause the sun to shine

She's my sweet little thang...

She's my pride and joy

She's my sweet little baby...

I'm her little lover boy

**L.L then glance and stood in front of Tori. **

Yeah I love my baby...

Heart and soul

Love like ours won't never grow old

She's my sweet little thang...

She's my pride and joy

She's my sweet little baby...

I'm her little lover boy

_**He then step back to perform in front of everyone.**_

Yeah I love my lady...

She's long and lean

You mess with her...

You'll see a man get mean

She's my sweet little thang...

She's my pride and joy

She's my sweet little baby...

I'm her little lover boy

_**He then sang to Cat and she giggled but couldn't stop looking at Tori. **_

Well I love my baby...

Like the finest wine

Stick with her until the end of time

She's my sweet little thang...

She's my pride and joy

She's my sweet little baby...

I'm her little lover boy

Yeah I love my baby...

Heart and soul

Love like ours won't never grow old

She's my sweet little thang...

She's my pride and joy

She's my sweet little baby...

I'm her little lover boy

_Tori smile and everyone clapped for him as Mr. Schuster welcomed him to New Directions as well as the other four after a unanimous vote from them to be granted entry.. _

"_All right now New Directions has two sections the trouble-tones and New Directions. Now Brittany since you are the new captain you still have Sugar and the girls from the Cheerios, I think you might want new members as well." Mr. Schuster said and Brittany responded, "I want Tori and Cat to join the trouble-tones.." _

"_So that means our New Directions numbers are main soloist will be Sam, L.L, Artie, Blaine, Rory, Tina, Jade and Andre unless anyone else steps up will be up for solos. Now the school musical this year is...Chicago." Mr. Schuster said and Jade spoke out, "When is auditions for Chicago?" "I will talk to Artie who is our student-director..." Mr. Schuster said and Jade responded, "You have a student direct your musical." "Yeah. The art fund is non-existing and he did a good job." Mr. Schuster said which Artie agreed to do. _

"_Jade and Cat knows how to do Backstage and have acted at the same time. I mean I even..." Tori said and the Hollywood Arts crew scream, "No!" _

"_Why shouldn't she direct?" Artie asked hoping to have Tori direct. "Let's just say that she directed something went wrong and her sister went to the hospital." Andre said and they all moved there chairs away. "How bad was it?" Tina asked and Jade responded, "Go to you-tube and type **Trina falls down...It as 500,000 hits." **"Who downloaded that?" Tina asked and Jade just smiled as Blaine looked at Jade. "You downloaded my cousin's accident." Blaine said and added, "You really are twisted." "Yeah I am." Jade said. _

"_Guys...Auditions will be next week. Now Brittany and I will be doing Booty Camp to review all dances from last year. It's mandatory." Mr. Schuster said and Jade responded, "Wait you guys get ready like this before every competition." "Yeah we won Nationals doing this last year." Tina told Jade was a little impressed by that. "How many zeroes are in five hundred thousand?" Brittany asked Jade and Ms. West looked at Brittany. "You might want to do more then supervise." Tori said to Jade. _


	3. Hooking Up Part One

_The Professionals _

_By_

_KismetRayne_

_Part Three_

_**NEW YORK**_

_**Michelle Rubin belongs to BornThisway201f and is currently in Hellsangel stories in a different storyline with Jade. **_

_You could take Lima out of the girl and give her memories of where she grew up but when you are in the greatest city in the world... _

_It's a spirit, passion and that desire that could never be deny if you want to make it here this is what is needed. Dominick Julian saw this in Rachel Berry as she walked in and then her aunt Cassandra walked in as a freshman he knew what to expect. He nodded to his Aunt as he was ready to show he was on top of the food chain._

_In Dominick's eyes, Cassandra was not all that in fact he believed she settled for this life. He kept looking at Rachel and saw there was a fire there. Cassandra shown her dominance by picking on a random student and so she embarrassed Rachel then Ms. July made a mistake. _

"_Now Ms. Berry you want to be top of the food chain this is the man to beat. My nephew Dominick Julian and let me tell you why..." Cassandra was going to show how little they all are until they are on his level. "Relax everyone I'm not her nephew..." Dominick said with a bass to her voice as he glare at her. _

_To say Rachel struggle was an understatement, secure in his skills, Dominick broke down every step she was missing and her timing. If he wanted to really help Rachel he had to note everything she does. _

_As Rachel left there was Dominick interacting with a few his Aunt gave him a death stare for speaking out of turn and he gave it right to her._

_**Rachel went back to her dorm room with her ass kicked but her other classes were good and then her roommate came in. "You must have met July I know that look anywhere." Michelle said and Rachel shook her head yes. "She's a bitch in a half, she's my exes aunt and believe me he doesn't like her very much." Michelle her roommate said and Rachel responded, "He basically denied any relation in class." Rachel replied back and Michelle laughed then said, "He doesn't like her with a passion. Have you heard of the Foo Fighters?" **_

_**Rachel shook her head no and Michelle said, "Honey you need music education and the stuff you listen too is good as well as Katy Perry but there's other music. As Much as July is a bitch she weeds out Pretenders and as the song asked, Who are you?" **_

_**Michelle was actually the lead in a web-series of a reboot of Cat-woman. Rachel glance at the wall on Michelle's side of the room and saw the violence that she had frame from something called M.M.A to a man named Anderson Sliva. It was hard for her to see such brutally. "Honey when you evolved I'm going to take you to my religion." Michelle told her and then left. **_

_**Lima Bean**_

_Half of the New Directions were at the Lima Bean. _

"_I can't believe we have to juggle the play, the choir and school work. It almost feels like home" Jade said and added, "So far I'm liking this." "We wasn't always like this. Mr. Schuster had to pay out of pocket." Tina told Jade and replied, "God I use to wear something like that." "Why did you stop?" Jade asked and Tina paused for a second then said, "It wasn't for me."_

"_It's always been Jade and the ability to scare people with her scissors." Cat said and Tori responded, "Or cut up whole trash cans..." Jade gave Tori that look and said, "You should be thankful I never went after your hair." Tori touch her hair and said, "That's why I never go to sleep around you because I think you might try to cast a spell on me." Jade turned to her with a smile and Tina looked at Jade thinking that was a creepy look. _

_Tori saw L.L and told everyone she'll catch up."So the musical there's two male parts and the rest all women." Blaine said and Tina responded, "I want Roxie." "I want Velma because then I get to do the cell Block Tango which is my favorite." Jade said and Andre replied, "I think you were kill it." Jade gave Andre a smile and said, "Yay who, I love your approval." Jade walked off, Blaine and Tina looked at Andre as Cat turned then said, "How did you get her angry so quick?" Cat asked and Andre didn't know. _

_Tori walked to L.L and Sugar.. _

"_Hi." Tori said and Sugar turned to Tori, "Listen you might be big in Hollywood but you can't take everything you want." Sugar snap at Tori and Vega responded, "I'm just talking too..." "I mean you..." Sugar said and L.L told her chill...Sugar walked off and L.L turned to Tori, "I'm sorry my step-sister is a little protective even if she's the youngest." L.L said and Tori replied, "It's cool. I saw you singing to me." "Was it obvious I think you're cute and I go after what I want." L.L told Tori and she responded, "We're all sitting over there, were you like to come over?" "I will later but I hope you're back here when I come back." L.L said and walked off as Tori blush a little more. _


	4. We found love Lima Bean and

_**The Professionals**_

_**By**_

_**Kismetrayne**_

_**Part Four**_

"_So Andre, what part are you going for?" Blaine asked and Andre replied, "I like the Lawyer part." Tori looked to the door and after a few minutes L.L came back then walked to Tori.. "Hey L.L" Blaine said and L.L said the same greeting back as Tori was smiling like crazy. "So Tori, how do you like your new fella?" Jade asked in the impersonation. "I don't talk like that." Tori responded. _

_Sam sat next to Cat as soon as he join the table. _

"_I love your audition." Sam said and Cat then smile at Sam, "I like your lips." Cat told Sam and he replied back, "Thank you." "How long have you been in New Directions?" Cat asked and so she had her own conversation with him. Sam told her the back-story and Cat just giggled. "How did you learn how to sing like that?" Sam asked and Cat responded, "I just open my mouth." _

"_I could see you as Roxie." L.L said and Tori replied back, "I want to be in the Cell Block Tango." _

"_Oh God Tori! You can't have everything either you want Velma or Roxie." Jade exploded on Tori because she remembered when Andre was going to say who the song was about...Tori stopped him_

"_She wasn't saying that Jade." Blaine said to Tori and Jade looked over, "Hey if I want to insult Tori you don't get involve." Jade got up and walked over again for the second time in 30 minutes. Andre went to follow her. _

"_Jade what's wrong?" Andre asked and Jade responded, "Why didn't you tell me about the song?" _

_Andre knew what she was talking about and was about to bring Tori in this, "How did you find out?" Andre asked and Jade replied, "It just occurred to me how strange you acted, you send the song without me hearing and..." "Yes but you were with Beck and that's my friend." Andre told Jade_

_Jade could understand that he wanted to be loyal to his friend but said, "You could have still told me and maybe I were have let you down easy back then because know..." Jade said and going on impulse he pulled her into a kiss. She wasn't expecting it at first but then got into it with him. _

_Cat and Tori had a look of shock on her face as Tina looked over. "I guess you didn't expect that." Tina said and Tori replied, "No. No. Sort of." "Why?" L.L curiously asked and Tori replied, "I knew Andre had a crush but I thought he was over that." "That's some serious kissing." Cat said and Sam was hoping he were be doing that with the red head. _

_**New York-**_

_In the next week Rachel was getting her ass kicked not as much but it was the following night that sort of changed things. Michelle was having sex with some random stranger and something happened it was the moans that Rachel never heard before. It was like a breath of release which was going on that was interchange and then it happened. Rachel was beginning to slip her fingers between her legs. _

_\_

_At first it was disturbing to her but as she listened she knew what she was missing with Finn from how much was going on in the bed across from her. Then an earth release moan came out and then it happen Rachel put a finger inside her then started rubbing her cilt first it was soft and then the sound made Rachel do it faster It was then she realize how vocal she was and paused to hear a man laughing. _

"_Go get out. Don't be a dick!" Michelle yelled and then the guy stumbled wanting more but then the door slammed. _

"_It's okay you could come out now." Michelle said to Rachel and she looked down. "What's the problem?" Michelle asked and Rachel replied, "I'm sorry it's just...Is sex suppose to sound that good?" Michelle paused because Rachel couldn't believe what she heard. "Yes all the time, it's great when the person knows what they are doing and most of all. Despite what you heard he got it half-right." _

_They talked and Michelle saw how eager Rachel wanted to learn. Rubin noticed how Rachel's legs were cross a lot and then Michelle uncrossed them forcefully. "You got to make him show you that they are worthy. Me I fuck that up a long time ago and so I'm telling you not too." Michelle said and touch Rachel's hand. "It's never too late... I think you're very special and I like it that you're different from anyone I ever known" Rachel said to her touching her hand and Michelle smiled. "Thank you but I think...I'm about to do something..." Rachel saw how close Michelle's face was then lean in for a kiss and then it got passionate. They stopped and Rachel was scared what she did. Michelle lean Rachel back and the Cat woman said, "Good night Rachel." Then gave her one more kiss. _


	5. Let's get it on

_The Professionals_

_By_

_KismetRayne_

_Part Five_

_All the members of New Directions went to the stage as they were stretching Andre was chilling with Jade._

_Andre wanted to say something. "Look let's not make a big deal about it, I like you and you're in love with me." Jade said and Andre responded, "Yes I like you but not in love with you.." Jade looked insulted and walked to him. "You will be and the second you realize I'm going to hold out for thirty LONG days." Andre knew he was in trouble. _

_The new feelings for L.L and Tori were raising as they were warming up with Brittany and Cat. "You want to go out on a..." Andre said and Jade responded, "I want to go to Breadstix." "Cool I got some..." Andre said and Jade responded, "Dude I pay my way too.." Jade knew she snapped a little and Andre responded,"No worries." Cat took a moment to look around her and for a moment it reminded her of home. She belt out with..._

_**Cat Sings:**_

Let's Get It Started, in here..._  
_

_Everyone paused and then she belt the same line..._

_**Blaine and Andre Sings:**  
_And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and_  
_runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and..._  
_

_**Artie Sings**  
_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks._  
_We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect._  
_Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition._  
_

_**Sam and came in with Artie-**_

Cause when we beat out, girl it's pulling without._  
_You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out._  
_Burn it till it's burned out._  
_Turn it till it's turned out._  
_Act up from north, west, east, south._  
_

_**As Tori, Jade and Tina Sings as they did the whole New Directions bust out with the move they were learning. **  
_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._  
_Get stupid._  
_Get it started, get it started, get it started._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Yeah._  
_

_**Jade Sings: **  
_Lose control, of body and soul._  
_Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow._  
_Don't get ahead, just jump into it._  
_You all hear about it, the Peas'll do it._  
_

_**Andre chimed in with Jade as they grind there bodies together**_

Get stutted, get stupid._  
_You'll want me body people will walk you through it._  
_Step by step, like an infant new kid._  
_Inch by inch with the new solution._  
_Transmit hits, with no delusion._  
_The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

**Everyone sings:**

Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._  
_Get stupid._  
_Get it started, get it started, get it started._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Yeah._  
_

_Everyone clapped afterward and Mr. Schuster said, "Good energy guys!" "Trouble-Tones I have a song I wrote words too...Andre can you help after school?" Brittany asked and Jade responded, "He's taking me out so you can't be too long." Andre gave her a look and said, "We're could do a little something." Tori rolled her eyes at Jade being pushy. _

_**After Booty camp-**_

_Sam walked over to Cat's locker. "Hi." Sam said as he walked over to Cat. "Hi." Cat responded back and said, "You have an amazing voice." "Thank you I just like singing a lot." Cat said and Sam paused for a second then replied, "Do you sing in your sleep?" Sam asked and Cat responded, "I don't do that anymore because when I did my brother pick me up then sat me down in the living room so he could have a party with his friends. He said the stereo was broken" Sam paused and Cat then said, "...So were you like to sing with me in Duets competition? I hear the winner gets to go to Breadsticks." _

"_I love to sing with you. Why don't I meet you at Brittany's?" Sam asked and Cat responded, "Kay Kay." Cat then jumped and gave him a hug as Sam paused he was taken back but how much of a firecracker Cat is. _

_Andre walked to Jade's locker. _

"_You want to do a duet?" Andre asked and Jade responded, "Yeah. That's if you don't fall madly in love with me after our date" "Yeah you know that kiss went both ways." Andre replied back to Jade and she had a not Jade moment. _

"_How are you? I was over your house..." Jade asked and Andre replied, "I have all this free time now and I'm getting a lot done but I get sad because..." "Of all the time you used to take care of your grandmother..." Jade replied and Andre shook his head. _

"_Kurt's mom and I used to laugh our asses off during the worst horror movies. Kurt weren't set foot in the room and so when she died. My mother tried but it wasn't the same and so I make sure the movies are good before I get them. I haven't seen Plan nine from Outer Space in forever because we used to make fun of that the most." Jade said and Andre replied, "That's how I feel like. Tori tries to help but she's never lost anyone that close and you understand." So Jade walked through the halls with Andre and they were actually holding hands for a moment. _

_They stopped in front of L.L and Tori. "Hey! Double- date bring him." Jade offered and then walked off with Andre."I guess we're having our first date." L.L said and Tori asked, "Are you okay with that?"_


	6. Rehearsals Part One

_The Professionals_

_By _

_RaynesKismet_

_Part Six_

_Jade woke up and look at the alarm clock to see it was six A.M as she knew that the cast list for Chicago was going to be up she woke up if a little prep in her step. _

_These last two weeks was actually good because she was a shoe win for Velma Drake but knew that Roxie Hart was going to be played by Tori. _

_Andre and her were doing good as a couple and most of all she was getting a song ready for Sectionals as Mr. Schue wanted to do an original song. _

_Cat woke up and was getting ready to take a shower. She knew her Aunt Susan, Brittany's mom was gone and as she opened the door there was Santana with Brittany eating her out. Cat screamed and slammed the door. _

_At school Tori was getting her moves down with Andre and Blaine for Rhytmn Nation. "Oh My God it's so awesome I'm doing Janet Jackson." Tori exclaimed and Blaine added, "Actually we did the Jacksons last year. We also did a mash-up for Fly and I Believe I can Fly." _

"_This is Janet Jackson!" Tori yelled and so everyone came in as Cat was wearing sunglasses with a blindfold on. Jade came in holding hands with Andre and saw Cat trying to get on the stage. Sam watched his girlfriend walk blindly onto the stage and as Artie was about to ask. _

"_I have no clue." Sam said as he walked to Cat. "Cat." Sam said and Cat Replied, "Sam is that you? I walked through the parking lot and English class is going to be delayed there was a a car accident." _

_As Jade walked by and Sam motion for her to figure out what was going on. Jade sometimes doesn't understand how she became the translator of Cat. _

"_Cat why are you blindfolded?" Jade asked and Brittany walked on the stage with Santana who was home for a little bit because she dropped out of University of Louisville. _

"_Cat..." Brittany said and Cat knew Britt's voice replied, "You should never put soap on the rope there." After Jade told Cat to take off her Glasses and blindfold they work on the Trouble-Tones number which was rhytmn Nation. _

_Santana missed being on that stage. She knew that there was a good chance for her to be a solo act but there was something about being on stage. She need to find out how to get her name out there. From what Brittany had told her Andre was on the verge of getting discover so Santana had left for Brittany and to work with Andre. _


	7. Santana works with Andre?

_The Professionals_

_By_

_Rayneskismet_

_Part Seven_

"_Okay guys that was great!" Mr. Schuster said and added, "I have the list for the cast of Chicago!" Everyone clapped cause they wanted to hear this. "I got Velma right." Jade said and Mr. Schuster looked at the list then put it on the wall. Cat was the first one who looked at it. _

"_Hey I get to be Mary Sunshine." Cat said and Sam looked at the list. "Oh man I'm playing Amos Hart." Everyone congratulated him and so Tina looked then scream in excitement because she got the role of Mama. Andre, L.L and Blaine all looked at the list. _

_Blaine got the role of the Bandleader and Andre got the part of Billy Flynn which made Jade give that smile trying to hold back her jealousy of Andre sharing her scenes with Tori. All the other girls got cast in the cell block tango and Jade got the part of Velma then made out with Andre for celebration. _

_Jade and Tori look face to face as now they know they are going to be sharing the stage for the last time in school as co-leads. _

"_Try and keep up with me Vega." Jade said and Tori replied, "i have no problem keeping up with you." Jade and Tori gave a fake smile then walk in separate directions. _

"_I think Cat wants to sleep over Tori for a little bit." Brittany told Santana and the Latino replied, "The door was lock. Right Brittany." "I forgot to do that. Did you talk to Andre?" Brittany asked and Santana look over then Brit said, "Jade is like very jealous so be careful San." "Look she might be from California but I'm from Lima Heights she doesn't scare me." Santana said and walk around to Andre._

"_Are you going to be all crazy if I have to share scenes with Tori?" Andre asked and Jade replied, "I will always be crazy but I trust you." "Andre right." Santana said and asked, "Can you help me get notice?" "Are you kidding me?" Jade asked and added, "Listen Andre is not..." _

"_I"m not here to take away your guy's personal time. I have a good voice and I know your basically like a genius in like every instrument you have.." Santana asking for Andre's help and he asked, "How good are you?" _

_Santana on the fly popped out with Song Bird which is Brittany's song after she finished everyone clapped including Jade. _

"_I think we could work something out Santana." Andre said and all the girls from Hollywood Arts knew this was going to be a problem. _


	8. Cat

_The Professionals_

_By_

_Rayneskismet_

_Part Eight_

_Jade and Andre were singing the song Okay to each other before Santana comes to work with Andre. As Santana and Brittany was coming down the stairs as they heard this.._

_**Jade Sings:**_

_There is no upper hand_

_I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay_

**Andre Sings:**

_I like your smile  
But even introductions need to last awhile  
Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone  
_

_**Santana squeeze Brittany's hands as Jade and Andre sang the chorus while Brittany and Santana sang it softly to each other. **_

_There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay_

**Andre sings it out as Brittany sings it soft to Santana: **

_So there you are  
Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar  
A hole in your heart  
And the same for me  
Is everything you touch keeping you down  
or setting you free  
_

_**Jade Sings while Santana sings it soft to Brittany. **  
There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay_

**Jade and Andre share a kiss with each other with a lot of passion that Jade is getting used to...**

"_**You know I think Lima is actually chilled you out." Andre said and Jade replied, "I don't wanna stay here forever but I needed a break from my dad." Jade said to him and he replied, "Everything is nice but I miss L.A.." **_

"_**Hey guys." Santana walked in with Brittany from the staircase they were standing at and Jade gave them a look at them she didn't like sharing Andre. "I don't wanna go." Jade said and Andre replied, "Can you be good?" Jade gave him a look and Andre added, "What I'm saying is that, can you be good to the point where you don't...Can you...Just be you..." Jade nodded to Andre saying to him Non-verbally that's the right answer. "You want to get something upstairs Brit." Jade said and Brittany followed the Goth. **_

_**So Andre and Santana were talking about songwriting how it's like telling a story which could be about anything. Andre asked him what kind of stories she got. Santana told him about last year, being pushed out of the closet, Finn and Actually being relieved to be in public with Brittany but how her Grandmother rejected her. "That's all kind of wrong. I'm sorry that sucks." Andre said and Santana replied back, "I am glad in happened but sometimes I resent Finn and he didn't treat his girl right. Louisville was okay and I could hit on like crazy. I just rather be here trying to break into this business." "You know people don't get discover overnight because now every lead I have up there doesn't existed since I move down here after my grandmother died...I'm happy about being with Jade and New Directions.." Andre said and Santana replied, "How did the both of you get together?" **_

_**Jade and Brittany were upstairs...**_

"_**Cat is out with Sam right now." Brittany said and Jade asked, "Where did they go?" **_

"_**They went out to the movies." Brittany then told Jade what movie it was. Jade eyes got widened and yelled, "He took her to go see that!" "Yeah what's the problem?" Brittany asked and Jade replied, "Do you remember that one time her brother did..." **_

_**Tori and Blaine were having a cousin night out going to the mall as she was trying to chill him up.**_

"_**I miss him and I just don't understand how he left things with us." Tori said and Blaine replied, "I know but as much of a jerk he's being he weren't want you to be so sad." Blaine knew Tori was trying to chill him up and then up ahead saw L.L with his cousin Sugar. She wanted so bad not to run into her boyfriend she was out with Blaine. "Isn't it L.L?" Blaine asked and Tori said yes. "Talk to him." Blaine said and Tori replied, "But I'm hanging with you." "You could still talk to him." Blaine reminded Tori. So they walked to L.L and Sugar then he turned to kiss his girl. So everyone shared why they were here. "We could keep you company Blaine because we're all friends." Sugar reminded him and then Sam saw everyone there. **_

"_**Thank God." Sam ran to where they were and added, "Cat is not coming out of the bathroom. She's mad at me." "What happened?" Blaine asked and Sam then divulge what movie he took her to go see...Tori's eyes widened and so they went to go find her. Cat was ashamed because she never thought herself as a dirty girl and was hiding how deep her feelings for Sam is as she was secretly trying to take off her...**_


End file.
